


[doujin] Hereafter

by kaomochi



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fanart, Future Fic, M/M, ao3 add doujins to the system please, side akiharu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaomochi/pseuds/kaomochi
Summary: [Doujinshi] Their life, in the future.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu & Uenoyama Ritsuka, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 23
Kudos: 340
Collections: Given Nation Secret Santa 2019





	[doujin] Hereafter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Exemai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exemai/gifts).



> Fic was stated for this particular request, but idk how to really write one so I hope this is okay :') it's short, but hopefully comes off as sweet. Happy holidays!
> 
> Please read <\-- RIGHT-TO-LEFT <\--

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
